New disasters to wonderful afters
by Kiyu-star
Summary: Being the new girl in school is tough, even worse when no one likes you. Then one boy comes to save the day, and you're loved. sounds easy enough, but for now lets just stick with the "then one boy comes to save the day" and that boy. Sasuke Uchiha.
1. You see this is how things start

_Disclaimer:__ I do not own Naruto_

_Set in a high school, present time setting, no actual ninjas. Flame if you want.  
_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Being the new girl, it doesn't matter whether you're ugly or insanely hot, you're new meat for the dogs. that being said, I am the most hated girl in the school. No one likes me, I have no friends, I'm shy, quiet. A lovely combination for a rockin' high school life. My name is Hinata Hyuuga and I'm a sophomore in Konoha High. I first came to this school five days ago. It definitely wasn't what I expected. Yes I didn't expect to get friends the first day, however I would have liked it if they didn't pour a bucket of water on me the moment I walked in the door. Everyone laughed.

After that, it went from bad to worse. Being one of the most embarrassing moments of my life I teared up a bit, and now my class refers to me as Niagra falls. Stupid nickname I know, but it was still hurtful. There are others such as, dog food, flat board, and Einsteinia. Living alone isn't all that great either. Coming home with no one to talk to, it can get lonely. Leading to a night with crying my self to sleep. The next day I looked like death. That still didn't stop me from trying to get someone to be my friend. Being the shy person I am, I attempted to talk to a girl to only end up stuttering my butt off. Gaining a new nickname, Speedboat. Which personally to me doesn't make any sense.

After that I just decided to give up, this brings us to where I am right now. Alone sitting at my desk, looking out the window and ignoring the jeers from two of my classmates. It's actually quite annoying, hearing the same sneer remarks about how my short hair is ugly and oddly shaped. To tell you the truth there's nothing wrong with my hair, it's just not long like every other girls' hair is in this school. Well, the two idiots left and now I'm being ambushed by a bunch of girls, talking about some guy that I really don't care about. They're all in a line speaking to me in order from my left to my right, all with long hair. In case you're wondering here's what they're saying.

"Oh would you look at this the new girl thinks she's so cute," (Hair reaches lower back)

"I don't know how she thinks she can get Sasuke, her chest is so flat." (Hair reached mid-back)

"In case you didn't know Speedboat, he only likes girls with long hair," (Hair reaches butt)

"Besides in case you didn't know he belongs to me," (Hair reaches mid-back and is.. pink?)

"You don't have to worry about her stealing him Sakura, he obviously loves only you. Besides no guy in their right mind would like such an ugly girl like her," The second with mid-back hair said.

That's when I stopped listening, truthfully I don't care about this Sasuke guy. He's obviously a jerk and would never even think about talking to me so what's the point. So I just sighed and continued looking out the window. Until of course the pink haired chick slammed her hands on my desk and started yelling at me about something.

what? why did she stop? shes... blushing? she's stuttering now, oh great and they call me speed boat. Who's that guy talking, and he's telling the girls in front of me to shut up? Wait why are they listening to him? They're.. leaving... What? How did this guy make those idiot girls go away in two words? He's looking at me now, or is that a glare?

"You're annoying me, stop staring."

Ouch, I guess he wasn't trying to help me. Well, I guess that means I'll have to wait longer to get a friend in this class, that really blew my day. Oh man my eyes are tearing up. I can't show him that I'm a cry baby, I don't think I can take another hurtful nickname. Wait what was that noise? Did he just sit next to me?

"I was just kidding, so don't cry."

Did he just talk to me... kindly? Wait, who is this guy and why haven't I ever seen him before? Has he always been here? Why's that pink-haired girl being so nice to him. Did she just bat her eyes and laugh at an insult that he just shot at her? who exactly is this guy?

"Hey Sasuke, how was your vacation?"

...Wait WHO?

* * *

_It's the first chapter and as you can tell it was in first person. However the rest of the chapters will be in third person, it was just for this chapter._


	2. Are you going to eat that?

That name. I heard it just a second ago. Sasuke..._that _Sasuke?! This is the guy whose has the pants that all the girls want to get into?

"Everyone, in your seats!" the teacher called as he entered the classroom.

I turned to look at this Sasuke. He was looking down at his notes, which weren't really notes, mostly doodles. I could see why he was so popular. His face was smooth and his eyes were dark and glassy. The arm he was leaning on was so muscular and chiseled perfectly like a statue. His dark hair was spiked mess, but at the same time it looked so soft, silky, and inviting. I was tempted to reach out and touch it…

Wait. Stop. What are you doing? Can't you feel the glares from everyone around you, stabbing you like knives? I turned quickly away to look out the window.

I tried my hardest not to glance to the right of me. He was sitting right next to me. I know if I so much as thought of him, every single girl, heck, maybe even some of the guys, would give me the death stare. The warm, bubbly unrecognizable feeling I had a second ago quickly vanished, and the chills took their place. This will be a loooong class.

~.~

Finally it was lunch time, and I escape from the stress of all these people. I can't understand why I'm so hated. I didn't do anything to them. Maybe if I had barged into this school with a huge smile and a loud voice, I might have made a better impression. I could have shown that I was strong and they shouldn't mess with me.

But…that's not who I am, is it? I'm too quiet, too small, too boring, too average, too flatchested—

"Is anyone sitting here?" As if. Wait…that voice. I looked up. The sun's glare blinded me a bit, but I could see his dark silhouette. It was that guy…Sasuke. What's he doing here? Talking to the most unpopular person in history?

He sat down next to me. He was so close. Too close for comfort. "Are you going to eat that?" he asked. I was about to ask what he was talking about but I realized that I never touched my lunch. I wasn't really hungry in the first place.

"N-n-no…" Ack! I stuttered! Why do I have to talk like this? I'm about to be called Speedboat, aren't I?

He laughed. "I can understand why you're called Speedboat." I knew it. He laughed again. "Oh sorry! Don't cry! I didn't mean it." Cry? I didn't realize the blur in my eyes; the salty tears that were rolling down my cheeks. How embarrassing.

He looked away. I guess this was awkward. I wiped away my tears with the back of my hand. "Umm…if you aren't going to eat that…could I have it?" Sasuke pointed to my lunchbox.

Well I wasn't going to eat it anyway. I handed it to him. Just as he was about to take a bite of takoyaki, a shadow overcast both of us. We looked up.

It was the pink haired chick. What did she want? Her face was beet red, and you could hear her breathing loudly, almost hyperventilating. "S-SASUKE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THIS—THIS—??!" She couldn't even finish her sentence.

"I'm eating her lunch," Sasuke replied calmly. How could he be so calm with this girl, who looked ready to explode any second, standing above him?

Her voice softened. "You…you can have my lunch too." She smiled. The way she talked she sounded shy even. She squeezed between Sasuke and me. She cupped her hands and whispered in a sinister tone, "Move!" I scooted over. Far over.

"Here, Sasuke. Say 'Ahhh'!" she crooned, sickeningly sweet. She tried to stuff a rice ball down his throat but he turned away. I found this a good time to leave so I got up and headed to the classroom.

~.~

Well I decided to take a detour and headed to the restroom instead. Soon after, a group a girls entered as well.

"Ugh, did you hear? Niagra falls was flirting with Sasuke!"

"What? Why does she even try? She should no she has zero chance to get him to even look at her!"

"But he ate her lunch! Can you believe it? He must have been really hungry to have wanted food from her."

"Well he ate Sakura's food too. He's so unbiased. That's what so great about him!" I heard the girl sigh dreamily.

"Oh class is about to start. Let's go."

I was standing in the stall the whole time, listening. What's the big deal? He just ate my food! I guess I better head to class too…

I was about to open the door when I heard whispering. What were they gossiping about now? I walked inside. The same group of girls in the bathroom, plus Sakura, were huddled in a circle. They glanced in my direction, then giggled. Suspicious…

"Hey! Come over here!" One of the girls smiled and waved in my direction. Even more suspicious... What were they planning?

I gave them a blank stare. Sakura called, "Hinata! We want to show you something." That's the first time I've ever been called by my real name! Maybe…Maybe….

"Come on! Don't be shy!" another one said, sounding genuinely friendly. Maybe…maybe they were actually trying to be nice and make up with me. Maybe I can finally make some friends.

I walked over. "H-hello…W-what…is it?" I sputtered.

"Sit down here." Sakura said with a disarming smile. I did as she told.

"Here's what we wanted to show you." One of the girls placed a piece of paper on the desk. It was a drawing of a…a speedboat? On Niagra Falls? Oh great they combined the two. How stupid is that?

The Niagra Falls is supposed to be a beautiful place, but it's looking like the most horrible place in the world to me. I feel awful…Tricked. Confused. Hurt. Angry. Sad. All these emotions churning inside of me. I genuinely thought they were trying to be friendly. Suddenly those friendly smiles looked like the mouths of monsters, thirsty for blood, smirking because they caught their prey. I can't believe I trusted them for a second. I won't trust anyone…anyone ever again.

I wanted to escape. I tried to lift my self up, but…I couldn't. I was—I was stuck! My butt was glued to the seat! I tried even harder—and then I heard an awful noise. A loud ripping noise that silenced the classroom. I looked down. My skirt! My skirt was stuck to the seat! I feel my body temperature going up by 100 degrees Celcius. The class suddenly burst into booming laughter. Oh god this is humiliating! I want to die right this instant. I sit back down immediately and cover my burning face with my hands. I wish I could disappear…

Oh no. Please no. Don't cry. I don't want to cry anymore. I'll just justify the name Niagra Falls. My eyes are stinging. I bite my lips to stop the tears, but it doesn't work. My eyes start to overflow and soon my whole face is drenched.

Suddenly, I heard a slam on the desk. "Could you stop this? She's gotten enough abuse in one day."

His voice…again.


	3. I'll hold you to that forever

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

-----------

"Could you stop this? She's gotten enough abuse in one day."

He had come to my rescue again! My prince in shining armor saves me, as he glows in the sunlight streaming in from the window. He looks beautiful and from that moment on I know that he will be the one who will love me for who I am, no matter how clumsy or shy I am.

You know that's what I would be saying if this were a fairytale. However, it's not. So here I am in my old SpongeBob underwear In front of my entire class, tears falling out of my eyes like waterfalls. I'm being defended by the most popular boy in the school, after being humiliated by a bunch of idiot girls.

Judging from my current situation, this is most definitely not a fairytale. I don't recall having the princess' skirt ripped off being in the original Cinderella. This is not one of those cliché stories, where I run out crying and he chases after me. I'm not running around the halls in my underwear for the entire school to see.

So I stand there, and I wait as silence takes place after Sasuke had made his statement. I glanced over at the girls that had glued my butt to the seat to see them positively flabbergasted. Yes I should be filled with a sense of victory. But, I don't think I can gloat when I'm in the one in my underwear. So I stay where I am half-way out of my seat waiting for someone to say something.

I spot Sasuke glaring at everyone in the classroom, no one dared to laugh. Slowly rising from his position he walks back to his seat. I thought he was going to leave me there half-naked to be laughed at by the entire class. However, to my delight he comes back with his jacket and wrapped it around my waist.

Grabbing my wrist he drags my out of the classroom, I can feel the glares from all the girls in the classroom pierce my back and send shivers down my spine. He's gripping my wrist too tightly and it hurts, but I don't say anything. He looks annoyed and I shouldn't agitate him anymore than he already is. Being left alone would be too scary; I wouldn't know where to go or what to do.

I expected him to take me to the nurse, but instead he took me to the roof of the school. He's slowly gripped my wrist harder as we traveled, unable to bear it anymore, I whimper. Taking notice of the sound he stops and drops my wrist muttering sorry. Then it's the awkward Silence.

No one's talking. No one's saying a word. Then he turns his eyes glaring. It hurts; it hurts a lot it's almost as if he is angry at me, which he is.

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING?! Why didn't you defend yourself! What those girls did was unforgivable and you did nothing! NOTHING! What's wrong with you?!" He yelled his face red eyes piercing into mine searching for an answer.

I didn't understand, isn't he supposed to be comforting me? I was humiliated! I was unable to speak. What did he want me to do?! Punch them in the face! I can't do that, I would feel too guilty. What if I did do it? What if I didn't feel guilty what if I felt great! I'm confused now; I don't know how to feel. I don't know if he's comforting me or if he's so angry with me, he won't talk to me anymore.

I can't take it anymore, I tried to hold in my tears but the lump in my throat is choking me now and I can't hold it in anymore. So I cry. I cry my heart and soul out, I scream and sob. He's beside me the whole time, holding me close letting my cry in his chest. I don't know how long we've been out but it's definitely been a long time.

Soon we hear the bell signaling the end of the school day. We've been up there for almost the entire day. All I did was cry, that's it, I wonder if he's annoyed of me now.

"What's your name?"

Startled by his sudden question, I begin to blush. I couldn't help it, I'm not good with talking to people and I just cried my eyes out in front of a boy that I barely know. Which is precisely the fact I tell him my name, he's already seen me cry; why not tell him my name.

"H-hinata... H-hyuuga,"

I looked up at him expecting to see his face twisted in an expression of disgust. Instead I found his face in a soft, kind smile. Surprised I barely heard him say his name. "Mine's Sasuke Uchiha, you're quite shy aren't you," he asked softly. Unable to answer I simple nod my head, I hear him chuckle softly making the blush on my face deepen to a darker shade of red.

After a few minutes of silence I look back to his face to see his face in a small smile but surprisingly serious. "W-we s-s-should p-probably get b-back t-to t-the -" He simply nods his head, saved from my attempt to talk to him, we both stand up. However before I can start walking to the door, he shifts his position to be directly in front of me. Staring directly into my eyes I see his lips move, but I process his words slower than he produces them.

"I'm going to protect you."

...What

"I'm going to protect you with my all. If anyone messes with you then I mess with their face. I'll take care of you, and I promise to make it so you never cry of sadness again," With that declaration he holds me tight. As he lets go he looks in to my eyes, and says two words that I will hold him to forever.

"I promise."


	4. GOOD MORNING

**Chapter 4**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

_"I'm going to protect you with my all. If anyone messes with you then I mess with their face. I'll take care of you, and I promise to make it so you never cry of sadness again,"_

_"I promise."_

I am so out of it right now. My dinner is burning and the smoke alarm just went off.

...But I don't care at all. Nothing can bring me off of my high right now. All I can think about is how I've gained a friend. Now I know that I can do anything, be anything, or say anything and no one can harm me because of what such a great friend I have.

Ha. Ha. I tricked you… again. Getting annoyed yet? Once again, that is NOT what I am thinking. The fact that Sasuke is protecting me is going to get me killed! I might be socially inept, but I did notice how many people are OBSESSED with that boy. I'm out of it, and my dinner DID burn but it isn't because I'm happy. It's because I'm scared to death.

I mean the thought of a friend is nice! JUST NOT SASUKE. Something tells me that hanging around him is just bad news for me, and the _thing _that told me was Sakura Haruno, the worst girl in the entire world. So that is obviously a sign for me to stay away from him. I'll do that, tomorrow I am officially avoiding Sasuke in hope of having a normal school life.

...But I should probably get my dinner off of the stove first, before it burns down the entire apartment building.

+8:30 a.m.-

Ok, it's 30 minutes before school starts. Time to put my plan into action. There he is! Oh my... I can't help but blush, yesterday was too personal! Man he must think I'm some stupid girl, and is protecting me out of pity, so I shouldn't feel bad about ignoring him.

"Good Morning," I hear it but I don't pay attention make sure to not look at him and continue walking as if you didn't hear him. Be completely natural. I hear him stop walking, so to avoid looking back I run around the corner and close my eyes.

I believe, the coast is clear now, he should be gone by now, it's been at least 10 minutes. I open my eyes only to be greeted by two pairs of dark circles.

Sasuke.

"G-O-O-D. M-O-R-N-I-N-G," He says slow, and loud enough for the entire hallway to hear. Just my luck.

too shocked to say anything, I just stand there wide-eyed. What would you do if a boy was close enough for you to feel him BREATHING. and see your own stupid reflection in his eyes. I could feel my face heat up to an impossible degree.

Finally, my brain clicked and I realized DANGER IS NEAR. Having Sasuke this close to my face could not be good for my already low social reputation. So I decided to scream and then run away into the girl's bathroom. The only problem was it was the GIRL'S bathroom, the place where gossip is born.

Luckily, I was in a stall when Sakura and her... "possy"... came in getting ready for the day by putting another mask of make up, over their other 4 coats. I swear last time I saw them I could see the make up crack when they became angry.

"I AM SO TIRED OF THAT GIRL. IT'S LIKE SHE'S THIS LITTLE GOAT THAT'S HAUNTING ME THAT WON'T GO AWAY NO MATTER HOW MUCH I SCREAM!" I could tell just by the way she was yelling that she was very red faced and irritated.

"Ghost, Sakura, ghosts haunt people not goats."

"I MEAN I OBVIOUSLY DESERVE A HELLO FROM SASUKE. BUT EVERY TIME I MAKE HIM BREAKFAST AND LAY IT OUT FOR HIM AS A PICNICK IN FRONT OF HIS LOCKER HE ALWAYS IGNORES ME AND WALKS RIGHT PAST ME!"

"He doesn't use his locker Sakura, we already established that when we hid you in his locker that one year for his birthday and you were stuck in there for the whole day because he never opened it."

"THEN ALL OF A SUDDEN THIS GIRL COMES ALONG AND HE JUST SAYS 'GOOD MORNING' TO HER LIKE HE'S KNOWN HER FOR YEARS, AND THEN HE SAYS IT TO HER AGAIN AND MAKES HER THINK SHE'S ALL THAT AND A BAG OF SHIPS"

"Chips, Sakura all that and a bag of Chips"

"I MEAN I WOULD BE NICER IS SHE WOULD JUST HACK OFF"

"it's Ba-"

"I GET IT! WOULD YOU JUST _**SHUT UP, **_let's leave this bathroom stinks, and being angry makes me lose my dainty glow."

After hearing a shuffling of feet and a door closing, I opened the stall door cautiously, only to come face to face with Sakura.

I thought she left but I guess she hadn't, I could have sworn I heard her say that she was going to leave, I heard her leave! So why was she here right in front of me! I don't understand.

"Hello Hyuuga, I see you've been easedropping on our conversation," She says glaring at me with her cold eyes.

Dang it, maybe she's not as stupid as I thought she was.


	5. It doesn't actually matter

**Chapter 5**

_"Hello Hyuuga, I see you've been eavesdropping on our conversation,"_

And this is the part where I cut and run.

Just kidding, like I would have the sense to do that. So instead, being the idiot person I am, I stand there. Like a deer in the headlights. Eyes wide and frozen, of course Sakura just stands there with her disgustingly pink smirk. I'm pretty sure she put too much lip gloss on today.

"You know it's not that big of a deal," Her face is also a little bit shiny today... oh wait she's talking. "So I think I'll let you off the hook for today. It's no secret that _no one_ in this school likes you." That didn't help my self esteem, especially that emphasis on 'no one'. "I don't feel like being bothered with you today, so I'll leave you and your mustache alone."

Being the idiot I am I actually feel my upper lip, hoping she's just being a bitch. She was. Laughing at my gullibility, she begins to walk toward the door, the click of her 'school appropriate' heels mocking my bow accented flats.

"Oh and by the way" I turn around at her voice only to be greeted with a too short skirt. I can see her thong. But I'm pretty sure that's the point. "Your little fantasy that Sasuke is your shining knight is about to crushed. I don't know if you know this but he's a player, he uses girls." Before I can contradict her she interrupts me, answering my question. "Especially the ones he considers 'friends'."

What.

"I'm perfectly fine with being used, it's fun. But when he breaks your little heart, just know that I told you so." With that she laughed and walked out back to the rest of her kind. Leaving me alone in a bathroom that smelled just a little more like chemicals than it did a few seconds ago.

-Lunch-

You know, I should be used to it, but when I heard that Sasuke 'uses' girls, I felt heart broken. She's probably lying. He's probably a perfectly sweet guy, he's my friend and I shouldn't have been avoiding him in the first place. He doesn't use girls, he wouldn't do that, he doesn't do that...

Does he?

That question kept me in that same bathroom for 1st and 2nd period up to lunch. I've never skipped class before, but I guess there's a first time for everything. I didn't have to worry about them calling my house and having my parents find out that I skipped. They're on an extended honey moon; they have been for about a year now. They decided to have my sister join their vacation 4 months ago.

I couldn't go, I had to go to school. Look where that got me. In a bathroom that reeks of perfume and has make up stains everywhere. It made me wonder how many girls actually cry in bathrooms... not that I'm crying or anything. But it made me wonder, if I were to right now, would anyone care?

12:15 p.m. I should probably go before someone actually realizes that I'm gone.

Ugh. My legs feel like jelly, I can barely walk. Opening the door, I turn the corner and actually run into the wall… I'm skilled.

Wait a second. That doesn't feel like a wall, it's too lumpy... and something feels like fabric. Crap.

"Hey squeaky," It's the supposed player. After a few seconds of silence I realize that I'm not even supposed to be around him. I quickly push off from him and start walking toward the cafeteria.

"Hey why have you been avoiding me, did I do something wrong?" No. But I don't know if you will. "Did something happen, did someone hurt you or something?"

"No."

"Then what's wrong?" I turned around and looked in his face, looking for any signs that he was lying, that he didn't really care, to see if I should waste my time trying to be his friend or not. I looked but I couldn't find anything. Not even the tiniest speck of a lie was in his eyes, only deep concern.

That didn't stop me from doubting him.


	6. Is it too early?

Chapter 6

In the classroom. With no one here. After school. Alone.

You know... after having a 'conversation' with the girl that hates you and then confronting your only friend who every girl is completely in love with, you would think that I would be perfectly fine right now... You would think.

I know for a fact that the way I'm acting is completely ridiculous, I've always hated girls who do this on TV shows... I did, until I became one. Now I know how they feel, sort of. The difference is, at the current moment, my guy isn't going to try and fix what he did wrong. Because he didn't do anything.

It's just me and my stupid self.

My self esteem.

My gullibility...

So that's why I'm going to try and fix this,tomorrow. At lunch. away from everyone. EVERYONE. Except for Sasuke of course. I'm a little nervous right now... just a little bit, are those pit stains? Oh jeez...

"Hey," I turned around only to be greeted by the frowning face of a concerned friend.

Oh crap... what do I say...

"Hey um... I don't know what I did but... oh man how do I say this um..."

He's stuttering.. it's actually kind of cute. I wonder if this is a normal reaction for him. It seems like he was always so cold to people. Oh man he's still talking!

"...protect you AND be your friend. So I was just going to say that no matter what I did, I'm going to try and fix it, I went through all my faults yesterday and came up with a list. Don't try to stop me! I want to fix what ever is bothering you," I looked down at his hands to see a crumpled sheet of lined paper with a whole bunch of scratches and scribbles... wow he has messy handwriting.

"Ok, number 1: I tease you. I promise to stop it and make sure that I only say nice things to you," is he reading that straight from the paper? It sounds so robotic...

"Number 2: I'm a cold person. I will try to be warmer and make sure that you are getting the love that comes from a friendship," Oh my... that barely made sense, but it was sweet.

"Number 3: I'm not around enough. I will try to always be with you and help you no matter where you are, even if it's in the bathroo- AH I'M SORRY, please forget I said that!" He's blushing so hard, it seems like he can hardly talk.

"N-n-number f-four: I'm insensitive. I'll be s-sure to t-talk about t-things YOU like and YOUR problems when y-you need me," He's shaking, I'm pretty sure this is NOT like him at all.

"That's how far I got... I don't really have anything else, AT LEAST I THINK! Do you have anything to add?" He seems kind of nervous, oh well, that's ok, he worries so much... ah!

"Yeah, I do have something to add," I try to look all serious, his face falls, he's still worrying, he's so sweet.

"R-really? What?"

"You're too good of a friend," I smile, it's not really a fault, but you know how it goes. I love the smile on his face, it's so adorable, I wonder if anyone has seen him like this...

"Oh well... I guess that's a good thing then! Awesome! well um... you wanna get something to eat? Like ice cream or something?" Smiling, I stand up and grab my bag.

"Yes."

* * *

"Yes," I heard her say it and I think I'm about to burst. Her smile is so cute and she's such a nice person... Walking next to her in school with no one else around is kind of nice. Although I can't help but feel the need to kiss her every single time I look at her... oh man I need to calm down.

"One second, I need to go to the bathroom," oh man... my voice sounded strained, I hope she didn't notice.

"Ok, I'll be in the front of the school," She smiles that dreaded smile and then continues ahead of me. Her hair looks so soft... and she's so tiny, oh now I DO need to calm down. Once I'm in the bathroom I immediately splash my face with cold water. I DO NOT need to be a hormonal teenager at this moment. I'm about to go on a somewhat date and I need to be a gentleman.

...What's wrong with me? I've never been like this before... is it her? Or am I just finally interested in girls... I almost questioned my own sexuality in the past, but here is this girl that I met what... like a day or 2 ago and I'm already in lo- OK maybe not that far... well I definitely like her.

I like her. I like Hinata Hyuuga.

Is it too early to say anything?


End file.
